


No Filters

by eerian_sadow



Series: Rare Pairing pieces [11]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: tf_rare_pairing, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, admiring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Bluestreak catches Jazz alone in the rec room.





	No Filters

**Author's Note:**

> for the bi-weekly prompts at TF Rare Pairing over on dreamwidth.
> 
> filling: Bluestreak/Jazz – Honesty

“Oh, wow.”

The words were whispered softly, too softly for Jazz to have heard, unless the rec room was as empty as it was right now. But he did hear, and so he glanced up to see what had grabbed Bluestreak’s attention when he stepped into the room. He didn’t see anything that might have prompted the Praxian’s reaction, though, so he turned to look at the other mech.

Bluestreak was staring at him with wide, almost fearful optics. “Everything okay, Blue?”

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable!”

“Make me uncomfortable? Mech what are you talking about?”

“You were just there, in the light, and this sunbeam was shining on you just perfect to make it look like you were glowing. You were beautiful.” The silver mech clapped both hands over his mouth and hung his head. Voice muffled, he added. “I’m sorry!”

“Nah, Blue. Don’t apologize. I like that you like what you see.” The saboteur smiled and beckoned the other mech closer. “Why don’t you come on over and sit down. Then you can admire all you want.”

Bluestreak lifted his head slowly at stared at the visored mech. “Huh?”

“I invited you to come over here and sit down with me.” Jazz tossed his data pad onto the table and grinned at the silver mech. “I think maybe it's about time I got to know you better, instead of just enough of an eval to see if you'd fit in with my crew.”

“Um. Okay.” The Praxian gave him a shy smile in return. Then he started to cross the room.


End file.
